Heart of Gold
by Rowena-Moon-Moon
Summary: "He has a tendency to show up where he's least wanted. He's been very strange this year. He seems so much more dangerous than before." Elaine Davies overslept one day. Little did she know that it would change her life forever. How will she react when a run in with an oddly behaving Draco Malfoy and a bit of rare magic change everything? I'm bad a summaries, sorry! Warnings inside.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another one-shot. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling in case you hadn't noticed. I'm a freshmen in high school, and I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or A Court of Thorns and Roses, which is a series I borrowed a quote from for this.**

**WARNING: There are allusions to the intention to rape in this story, but nothing happens beyond a hand on the shoulder. There isn't anything graphic, but if you can't read it and you'd like to know the story plot, PM and I will tell you what happens.**

Elaine Davies was running late. Usually she was up with the sun and down to breakfast with plenty of time to spare, but this morning she had overslept. Luckily, if she skipped breakfast, she would be back on track, so after a quick stop by the kitchens, she made her way to the dungeons with an apple in her bag to eat during her free period. Despite making up the missed time, she was walking as quickly as she could. In her six years at Hogwarts, she had never been late. She didn't notice the other person walking down the hall until she ran right into them. The force of the collision sent her tumbling backwards onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured without looking up. A pale hand entered her line of sight, a silent offer to help her up. When she was on her feet, she found herself face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy who had not let go of her hand. He was wearing a black suit, which contrasted perfectly with his pale skin and hair. A small blush dusted her cheeks as he stared intently at her. Using the hand that he was still holding, he tugged her forwards, close enough to him that she could hear each breath he took. He moved even closer until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Watch where you're walking, badger," he hissed lowly. His breath tickled her ear. With those parting words, he was gone, leaving her very confused and flustered. Shaking off the strange encounter, she made her way to Potions, receiving a smile from Slughorn as she sat down in her normal spot in the front row. As usual, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot sat at the table beside hers.

"Where were you?" Susan asked.

"Overslept," she murmured, her mind still reeling as she set up her cauldron and ingredients according to the board.

"Sorry we didn't wake you," Hannah whispered. "Your curtains were closed. We thought you were up."

"It's fine." Putting Draco Malfoy out of her mind, Elaine focused on brewing her potion. She was so engrossed in her work that she startled slightly when Slughorn gave a ten minute warning. Seven minutes later, Elaine was placing her sample on his desk. When class was over, she set off for the library, intent on using her free period to work on her Transfiguration essay. She was pleasantly surprised to bump into Hermione Granger outside the doors.

"Hello, Elaine! Come to work on Transfiguration?" she asked happily. McGonagall had assigned a monstrous essay on the theory behind human transfiguration. Four feet due by the end of the week, and it was already Tuesday.

"Yeah. I've already got 18 inches, but I'd rather get it done now than have to do it later."

"If only Harry and Ron thought like that," Hermione replied with fond exasperation as she led the way to a secluded table in the back of the library. Elaine had met Hermione in their fourth year while she was researching ways for Harry to survive underwater for an hour. They'd been friends ever since. Elaine was the friend Hermione went to to rant about Harry and Ron, and she ranted to Hermione about Hannah, Susan, Ernie, and Justin.

"I had the weirdest morning," Elaine whispered a few minutes after they'd started working.

"Oh?"

"I bumped into Draco Malfoy. Literally." Elaine laughed at the look on Hermione's face, and proceeded to tell her about the interaction.

"That's odd," Hermione murmured.

"I thought so too." The rest of the free period was spent in companionable silence. When the free period was up, Elaine and Hermione set off for Arithmancy, Elaine eating her apple on the way.

"I missed breakfast," she explained at Hermione's bemused expression. Arithmancy passed quickly, as did the rest of the day, and the afternoon found Elaine once more in the library. A frazzled looking Hermione joined her.

"A fight broke out in Defense today between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and it was decided that Defense and Potions will no longer be shared by Gryffindors and Slytherins because those subjects alone are too volatile and risky without adding in fights and intentional sabotage," Hermione said as she sat down. Elaine nodded.

"That should have been done ages ago," she responded. Two hours later, both girls had finished their essays and switched to proofread. _Human transfiguration can be particularly dangerous because- _Elaine's concentration was broken by a low voice coming from the shelves to her right.

"I can't believe we have to have Defense and Potions with the Puffs," the voice hissed.

"Ah, maybe it won't be so bad. We might even be able to make one cry, the duffers," another voice replied. When the first voice continued speaking, she realized it was Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know. The ones in are year aren't so bad really. Davies, Bones, and Macmillan are smart enough, and Abbott is nice to look at." Indignant rage sparked in her chest as she listened to them talk about her housemates, about her friends. A hand on her shoulder brought her back. Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Ignore him," she said quietly.

"In the six years we've been going to school together, I've never spoken to him before this morning, and now he's popped up twice today."

"He has a tendency to show up where he's least wanted. He's been very strange this year. He seems so much more dangerous than before," Hermione admitted. "Just last year he would hurl immature barbs and insults at me, Harry, and Ron, but this year he's been colder, more analytical and calculating. It scares me a bit." Elaine nodded. She saw what her friend meant. In the past Malfoy had always swaggered around, throwing insults and immature comments at everyone he passed. He would use his father's name to get him out of tight spots. Something in his behavior had shifted, and it was terrifying. This year he seemed to glide as he walked through the halls, a gleam in his eye and confidence in every step. He was smoother, both in his words and his actions, and he had yet to be caught doing anything wrong despite his constant bullying and threatening. Draco Malfoy had grown up. It was unnerving.

"Draco Malfoy could be a very dangerous enemy to have," she murmured.

"And don't you forget it, Davies," a cold voice drawled from behind them. Elaine and Hermione whipped around to find none other than Draco Malfoy leaning casually against a bookshelf. He made eye contact with each of them before picking imaginary lint from his suit jacket.

"Why don't you ever wear a uniform anymore?" Elaine blurted out before she could help it. She mentally cursed herself, but it had been bothering her all day. His eyes snapped back to her, and he chuckled lowly. He brushed his fingers across the sleeve of his jacket before replying.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then he was gone again, and she could have sworn a shadow crossed his face as he responded. She shuddered slightly. Hermione released a breath beside her.

"That was-" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah." There was no doubt about it. Draco Malfoy was down right scary. The memory of his cold tone sent shivers down her spine. She groaned when something occurred to her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I have double Defense and potions tomorrow, back to back." Hermione winced and shot her a sympathetic look. Tomorrow was sure to be a fantastic day.

Elaine didn't oversleep the next day. In fact, she woke up early. Classes didn't start until 9:00, but according to her clock, it was only 6:30. That gave her time for a long shower. Stretching, she climbed slowly out of bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor. She dug around in her trunk until she found clean clothes for the day. Entering the bathroom, Elaine hoped that the shower would help. She always thought best in the shower for some reason. Yesterday morning, school had been so simple. Everything had been straightforward, but now she couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. She'd never liked him, but before then he'd just been a school yard bully. Now he was something infinitely more dangerous, but at the same time, she wasn't scared of him, not really.

Elaine stewed on this for a while longer, but she came to no conclusion before she finished her shower. She wrapped her hair up in a towel while she dressed before letting it down again. Grabbing her brush, she began to pull it through her hickory brown hair until it was tangle free. She muttered a drying charm, and her hair fell just passed her shoulder blades, silky and smooth, curling ever so slightly at the ends. Elaine hated her hair. It was boring. The one thing she loved about herself was her eyes. They were an earthy green around the edges, but they faded into a light brown in the middle. With her hair done, Elaine left the bathroom and crept quietly down to the common room.

She had been up for an hour and, although the curfew was lifted at 7:00, breakfast didn't start for fifteen minutes. She decided to go for a walk. Double checking the contents of her school bag, she slung it over her shoulder and left the common room. She wandered the halls for a bit, greeting the paintings here and there. When she heard footsteps ahead, she glanced up and nearly groaned aloud at the sight of none other than Draco Malfoy. He hadn't seen her yet, so she threw herself into the nearest empty classroom. She wasn't sure she could handle another confrontation so soon. It was strange really. She passed him on that hallway nearly every day on her way to breakfast, but now she couldn't even look at him. In fact, she passed him at least three times every day and had classes with him, and she never gave him a second look, but now she was hyper aware of him every time he appeared. When she heard his footsteps fade away, she carefully opened the door and left the room. Breakfast awaited.

When she reached the Great Hall, it was nearly empty as usual. Hermione was in her normal spot at the Gryffindor table. She always came down and had tea before going to make sure the boys were awake. When the Gryffindor looked at her, she sent her a smile and received one in return. There were a few upper years scattered around the hall as well. Dropping into her normal seat, Elaine set about making her plate. A few slices of bacon, toast with blackberry jam, scrambled eggs, and a glass of orange juice found their way in front of her. She nearly inhaled the bite of eggs she was about to eat when Malfoy slid into a seat at the Slytherin table directly across from her. She forced herself to calm down. He sat there every day. She continued eating in silence as the Great Hall filled around her. She sighed in relief when Hannah and Susan took seats across from her, blocking her view of Malfoy.

"Morning, Elaine," Hannah greeted.

"Hello. Did you hear about our classes shifting?"

"Yep," Susan said. "We have classes with Slytherin now." Susan's nose crinkled at the mention of the Slytherins. Not all Slytherins were bad, but the ones in their year were horrid.

"Potions and Defense," Elaine confirmed. They ate in silence for a moment. "So, Susan, how was your date last night?" Elaine smirked wickedly at her friend's squeak of shock.

"It wasn't a date!" Susan exclaimed. "Justin and I were just studying!"

"Studying the insides of each other's mouths," Ernie Macmillan muttered as he slid into a seat beside Elaine. Susan turned crimson, and Hannah snorted into her glass of milk. Elaine's smirk widened. Breakfast passed with the Puffs teasing Susan, which only got worse when Justin sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. Professor Sprout handed out modified schedules just before Elaine headed off to potions, Justin, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah at her sides. In the lab, Justin and Ernie sat together, as did Hannah and Susan. The seat beside Elaine remained empty because she usually partnered with Terry Boot, who was in Ravenclaw. That meant that anyone could sit beside her. She held her breath when Malfoy walked in and breathed a sigh of relief when he sat down next to another Slytherin. As though he heard the traitorous exhalation, he looked over at her. When he saw her looking at him, he smirked, and she blushed heavily. She snapped her gaze away when Daphne Greengrass lowered herself into the seat beside her.

"Mind of I sit here?" she asked.

"Not at all." Potions was boring that day. They didn't brew. Slughorn had them doing icebreakers to get to know their new partners. She walked with her housemates to Defense. Just down the hall from her next classroom, the seam on her bag ripped, and all of her belongings came spilling out. Her friends stopped to help her gather them, but she waved them off.

"Go to class. No need in making yourself late. I'll be there in a second."

"Are you sure?" Justin asked. She nodded and smiled. Her friends hurried off to Defense. Muttering a repairing charm to fix her bag, she began placing her stuff back inside.

She flinched in surprise when someone said, "Need a hand?" It was the very person she'd been avoiding all day. Apparently taking her silence as an answer, Malfoy knelt down and began to gather her things. She couldn't help but notice how elegant he looked doing even the most mundane things. Once all of her belongings were back in her bag, she stood up, Malfoy following suit. He brushed his hands down his pants despite them being pristine.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," Malfoy said smoothly, "Draco Malfoy." He extended a hand.

"Elaine Davies," she murmured, extending her own. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks when, instead of shaking her hand, he bowed his head and placed a light kiss on the back. It was so gentle and fleeting, as though a butterfly's wings had caressed her skin.

"Well then, Elaine, shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the Defense classroom down the hall.

"Sure, Draco," she said. His first name felt foreign on her tongue. They walked side by side in silence the rest of the way to class, which wasn't far. She was glad to see two empty seats behind Susan and Hannah. She was less glad to notice that, as they were the last two to come in, those were the _only _two seats, meaning she had to sit next to Malfoy. Having little choice, she quietly took a seat behind Susan. Malfoy slid into the seat beside her. She could have sworn he scooted the chair closer. Snape stormed in suddenly, making them all jump, except for Draco and a few other Slytherins.

"Today you'll practice nonverbal dueling with the student you're sitting with. No permanent damage or Unforgivables, not that I think you're capable of it. Stand up," he drawled. Everyone stood, and all of the desks slid against the walls, along with their stuff. "What are you waiting for?" She watched as a few people rushed over to grab their wands from bags that had soared away. Luckily, she had a holster. Her older brother Roger had given in to her for her 14th birthday. Elaine turned to the now smirking Draco Malfoy. Her stomach dropped when she realized she'd be dueling him. He must have seen it on her face.

"Don't worry, Davies, I'll go easy on you." A playful gleam had shone in his eyes. A competitive spark flared in her chest as she drew her wand and backed away from him. She'd always had a knack for silent casting. She shot a body-bind at him. He blocked it and returned a stunner. She cast a _Protego _and three rapid hexes, which he barely blocked. His smirk growing, he shot three stunners back, which she ducked. Before she knew it, they were all-out dueling, and most of the class had stopped to watch, including Snape. Elaine was having the time of her life. There was and easy competitiveness between her and Draco. There was no malice or anger as they hurled silent spells back and forth, dodging and shielding. The duel finally ended when they hit each other with simultaneous disarming spells.

"Not bad, Davies," Draco panted with a grin.

"Not so bad yourself, Malfoy." Elaine watched as Draco ran a hand through his sweaty hair, trying to make it lie flat. They were brought back to the present by Snape clearing his throat. Elaine blushed when she noticed that the whole class was staring at them.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff and Slytherin for successful noverbal casting," Snape said quietly. "Twelve inches on nonverbal casting due Monday. Malfoy and Davies, you are exempt. Class dismissed." Everyone gathered their stuff quickly and headed to lunch. Elaine was glad. Despite being let out twenty minutes early, Defense had been a double period, and she'd been dueling for about an hour. She was famished. She looked around when a hand landed on her shoulder. Draco again.

"Snape was acting a bit odd, don't you think?" he asked. Elaine's head tilted to the side curiously.

"Not any different than usual, really." Draco chuckled quietly. "What?"

"He's just really malicious towards the Gryffindors." Elaine nodded slightly, she had heard the tales of the vicious Potions Master and Defense Professor that haunted the Gryffindor/Slytherin classes. He wasn't so bad in the other classes, but he was prickly at best.

"You're really good at dueling," she said without thinking. He flexed the fingers of his left hand oddly. The movement caught her attention, and she didn't see the pain and regret that clouded his eyes for a moment.

"Learning that came at a cost," he murmured. Her eyes snapped to his face, but his expression was blank. "I should go," he muttered before rushing off.

"Goodbye," she said softly although he was too far away to hear. His words played back in her head in an endless loop the whole way to lunch. _Learning that came at a cost._ Elaine scanned the hall as she entered, but he wasn't there. Elaine ate her lunch in silence. She was confused to find herself disappointed when she realized she didn't have any classes with Draco for the rest of the day.

The next week was miserable for the Hufflepuff. She never spoke to Draco once the entire week. He avoided her. She couldn't explain why, but she missed the blond. It was odd. She'd never had an actual conversation with him, he was a bully, and she could feel it in her veins that he was _dangerous, _but she missed him in a way she'd never felt before. The worst day by far was Wednesday, exactly one week since she'd last spoken to the Slytherin. She ended up walking next to him to breakfast, and he didn't even glance over at her.

"Hi," she murmured. No response, he simply walked over to his table. Elaine took a seat at the Hufflepuff table but, like every other day that week, she couldn't make herself eat. She had visibly lost weight, and there were dark purple bags under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well either. In Potions that day, Elaine knocked over her ingredients on accident just as he was walking by because her hands were trembling. He looked over at her and kept walking. The strong ache in her chest that had lingered there for the last two days throbbed sharply every time he ignored her, as though someone was physically gripping her heart.

"I don't understand why, Hermione, but I'm drawn to him. Ever since that day that he knocked me over, it's like I can't live without him. When he ignores me, it hurts like a physical wound," Elaine explained to her Gryffindor friend. "It's like I can't live without him," she repeated. "I haven't been able to eat or sleep all week." Hermione had a contemplative look on her face. When they left the library that evening, Hermione had checked out four new books, which made Elaine chuckle quietly to herself. Elaine was walking back to the common room just on the edge of curfew after her studying and ranting session with Hermione, who had hugged her tightly before taking the stairs up to the seventh floor.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a male voice leered from behind her. A sixth and seventh year Slytherin, followed by two seventh year Ravenclaws, stepped out of the shadows. "A little baby badger, all alone." A horrible sneer curved the seventh year Slytherin, Adrien Pucey's, lips.

"I think," one of the Ravenclaws said, "we should teach her what happens when you wander the halls alone at night." Elaine's pulse sped up, and her blood roared in her ears as she tried to think of a way out. She was backed into a corner by four opponents, three of whom had more experience than her. She did the only thing she could. She took out her wand and blocked six stunners sent at her. Elaine began to panic as the duel went on. She may be good, but she knew she wouldn't last long four on one, and she had no desire to find out what would happen if the boys incapacitated her. _Someone help me, _her mind screamed frantically as her wand was yanked from her grip. She felt her muscles stiffen as she was bound with magic.

_Help me, help me, help me, _she chanted internally, her mind repeating the horrible mantra as the four older boys converged on her. They were on her now, and Pucey had a hand on her shoulder. _Somebody, please! Anybody! _She knew that had she not been in a bodybind she would have been screaming and crying aloud. Pucey's hand slid from her shoulder to her arm, and her mental begging for help grew more furious, though she knew no one could hear it. She was left to the tender mercies of the boys surrounding her, Or so she thought.

"Pucey, if you would like for that hand to remain attached to your wrist, I suggest you remove it from Miss Davies." Draco's drawling voice sent a wave of relief coursing through her.

"Ah, what's she to you Malfoy? We were just going to have a bit of fun." Draco's eyes burned with an unnatural rage, nearly glowing in anger as he swiftly disarmed, bound, and gagged all four attackers in seconds without saying a word. When the body bind was released from her, Elaine immediately fell to her knees. Finally she gave voice to the fear and anger pent up inside her. Violent sobs shook her as she wept, her eyes closed and her face buried in her hands. Strong arms encircled her as Draco lifted her into his lap and held her. She buried her face into his chest. He smelled like aged parchment and pine. When her sobbing subsided, she opened her eyes and pulled her face from his chest. It was then that noticed that Draco was wearing pajamas. He didn't look any better than she did. His face was gaunt, and shadows lingered around his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely.

"Of course, Elaine." Warmth bloomed in her chest when he said her name. Draco was staring intently at her, the heat of his gaze burning into her. His silver eyes were alive, rolling and tumbling like liquid steel, emotions swirling rapidly within them. Elaine pulled back from him so that she could look fully into his face. His eyes were roaming hers as though trying to memorize every detail.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly. It was the first time she'd heard him speak so gently. She took a moment to consider her answer, but before she could respond, Draco leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She was so stunned that she sat frozen for a moment. Her brain started functioning again when Draco began to pull away, and she kissed him back. He relaxed back into the kiss instantly. It was like fireworks. It was like a cool breeze on a perfect summer day, and all of the loneliness she'd been feeling for the past week vanished. Elaine couldn't explain the sense of contentment she felt just then. It felt as though everything was as it should be while she was in this boy's arms.

"I am now," Elaine said breathlessly when they finally separated. Lifting her off of his lap, Draco stood up and offered her a hand up, just like when they met. She smiled slightly. When she looked down at his arm, she nearly screamed. Shock, hurt, and betrayal coursed through her. She scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it. Horror settled into her chest like a physical weight, and she could barely breathe. She took an unconscious step backwards. The moment of careless happiness was ruined, the picture perfect scene shattered as she stared down at the Dark Mark that was branded on Draco's bare arm, bold and menacing in stark contrast to his porcelain skin. Evidently he'd forgotten he was wearing a short sleeved pajama shirt. Draco went very still.

"Elaine, I-" She shook her head frantically.

"I can't, I can't do this. Not now." Not when her emotions were running so high. Not when she might very well say something she didn't mean. She had taken a second to calm herself before speaking. He was still Draco. He was the boy who'd helped her clean up her belongings when her bag ripped and saved her from bullies in the halls. He was still the same boy, even if he'd done a terrible thing. Even if he'd betrayed most of the Wizarding World, she would give him a chance. The scary thing was, she had no idea why. Hurt plastered itself on Draco's face. "I need time to think." The hurt receded slightly. She was glad to see it. Even with all she was currently feeling in regards to Draco Malfoy, she still felt a deep connection to him. "Meet me here, same time, same place in a week, okay?" she asked gently. Her heart was still racing, both from the mind-blowing kiss, and from the shock of seeing that horrible brand on his arm.

"Okay." Something like relief settled onto his face. "I won't pressure you, but if you ever need anything, even if you aren't ready to talk about this," he gestured disgustedly to his left arm, "I'm here." She smiled at him. Pushing up on her tiptoes, she placed a feather light kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the common room. Immediately she felt the crushing loneliness of the week before fall onto her shoulders.

Elaine barely managed to pull herself out of bed the next morning. She discovered that the trembling she'd been experiencing in her hands for the last week had gotten much worse. She couldn't even brush her hair. Seeing her struggles, Hannah and Susan helped her get ready that morning. They helped her with her shirt buttons, her tie, her shoes, and her hair, and she was so very grateful to her housemates. They didn't pressure her about talking about it or going to see Pomfrey, although Hannah did suggest it. She managed to eat a slice of toast that morning, but she was losing it in a girls lavatory ten minutes later on the way to Herbology. Susan and Hannah walked with her to Herbology.

"Elaine! Wait up!" Hermione was jogging slightly in an effort to catch up to her, her hair bouncing wildly. She stopped.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Hannah and Susan looked unsure, but went ahead nonetheless. A moment later, Hermione caught up.

"You're sick," she said without preamble. Elaine nodded slowly. "Symptoms?"

"Chest pains, can't sleep, can't eat, horrible tremors, and the occasional migraine. Why?"

"I think I know why. Meet me in the library for our free next period."

"Alright." After Herbology, Elaine was dragged to the library on unsteady legs by a frantic Hermione. Elaine opened her mouth, but Hermione held up a hand and cast several privacy charms.

"What's up?" Elaine asked.

"I think you have a soul bond," Hermione confided. All of her interactions with Draco played back in her head, the looks, the casual touches, the pull she felt whenever he was around, and even when he wasn't.

"Book?" Elaine said, and Hermione slid a book across the table to her. It was already open to the correct page. She skimmed it quickly. It described the feelings associated with the bond and symptoms caused by a neglected bond. "But why now?" She'd gone to school with Draco for six years, and the bond had never been apparent before then. Hermione flipped the page and pointed to a small paragraph.

_Soul bonds can lie dormant. Mates could know each other for years and never feel anything at all. The bond could be activated by first conversations, first touches, or a number of other triggers._

"Hermione, this is extremely rare magic."

"Rare magic that could put you into a coma if you don't _tell him_."

"You don't understand, Mi, he's _marked._ My mother is a muggleborn. I'm a halfblood. He's a Death Eater!" Elaine cried. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes gently.

"Elaine, magic doesn't make mistakes. Talk to him. I'm sure there's more to the story. You can't go on like this." Hermione gestured to the bags under her eyes. Elaine tucked Hermione's book into her book bag.

"I know." That night at dinner, Elaine scribbled out a note and spelled it onto his lap.

_After dinner, same place, tonight?_

He pulled the note from his lap, read it, and looked up. She had to smile at the joy that was so openly displayed on his face as he nodded to her across the Great Hall. Elaine found that she was able to eat for the first time in a week. Full for the first time in days, she headed to the place she'd so nearly been hurt that night. For the first time, she wondered what had happened to those boys. She hadn't seen them around school. Somehow Draco had beat her to their meeting place.

"I have something to -" she started.

"I'm so sorry I didn't -" he said at the same time.

"You first," they said in unison. Draco cracked a smile.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about- _that- _Elaine. I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. The only time you ever made me nervous was the second time you ever spoke to me."

"Ah, 'And don't you forget it, Davies,' wasn't it?" he asked mischievously. She smirked at him. "Now, what were you going to say?" The smirk fled from her face as she reached into her bag and pulled out Hermione's library book. Grabbing her bag and Draco's wrist, she pulled him into an empty classroom and cast privacy charms. She tapped the book in his hand.

"Page 33." He obliged and skimmed the page. Shock flitted across his features along with understanding. When he opened his mouth to ask a question, she turned the page and pointed out the paragraph Hermione had shown her. When he finished reading, he looked up. The sheer amount of emotion in his eyes took her breath away. Closing the book and placing it on a desk next to him, he moved to stand in front of her and grabbed both of her hands in his. His eyes never left her face.

"Elaine Davies, I do not deserve you, but I will do everything I can to make you happy. This mark on my arm is my biggest regret, and I can never take it back, but I hope that you can one day forgive me for it," Draco's voice was shaking with emotion by the time he had finished.

"Why did you take it?"

"I had no choice," he said. He shook his head. "No, that's a lie. I did have a choice. _He _told me to either take the mark and complete a mission or he would kill my mother. I chose my mother over myself, and I could never regret that, but I regret this mark and everything it stands for." His voice cracked, and she was astonished to see tears slipping down his face. She reached out and put a hand on his cheek, gently wiping away the tears with her thumb. Leaning in slowly, she kissed him again, far more passionately this time. When she pulled back, she murmured quiet words of reassurance to _her_ _Mate._

"_You are good_, Draco. You are kind. The mask does not scare me. I see you beneath it**.** I can not think of anyone more worthy than you, Draco Malfoy. You have a heart of gold."

**A/N #2: There it is. Do you want a sequel? If so, what should it include? Should it be multi-chapter or another one-shot? What do you guys think? Pretty please leave me a review and let me know! Also, props to anyone who caught the reference to the **_**A Court of Thorns and Roses **_**series! Those books fed my muse for this story.**


End file.
